


Shock

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair takes a shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock

Blair didn't know what to think. At one moment he was standing in the quad talking to some friends and the next he found himself on the ground having Valerie give him CPR while Cindy was giving him mouth to mouth. Sirens could be heard approaching the campus.

The next few hours were a blur to him. The EMT's assessed him and took him by ambulance to Cascade General. Doctors and nurses evaluated him and asked him questions that he couldn't tell if he answered correctly or not.

It wasn't till he saw Jim enter the curtain cubicle that he realized that something had been very serious.

"Chief?" Jim came to stand beside him, taking Blair's hand in his.

"What happened? I don't remember?" Blair asked.

"Valerie called me. You got shocked. She said a current jumped from a broken light you were standing next to you and it jumped to you."

"That's why I feel fried." Blair couldn't help himself to say that. He hurt in different places, it made sense a current would fry his body.

"You should see your hair."

Blair hand shot up to touch his hari, they were dry and shooting away from his head. He moaned at the thought of being like one of those kids at a science experiment where you let them do static electricity. "I'll never tame it now."

Jim took his hand again and looked at him. "I almost lost you Blair." Jim squeezed Blair's smaller hand, taking in the feel, the warmth, the feel of the blood coursing through it. "It wasn't a criminal, it wasn't my job, it wasn't some psycho, it was a fluke." Jim took a deep breath.

"But I'm okay now, right?"

Jim nodded, "From what they've said, you're doing good considering. Valerie said that you just went limp and they couldn't find a pulse so they did CPR on you. They'll probably keep you for observation for tonight and let you come home tomorrow."

"God, I hate hospitals."

"Well, think of it, you know the whole nursing staff one way or another."

Blair looked more intently at his friend. "You were worried weren't you?"

Jim gave a small smile, "Yeah I was. I nearly lost you."

Blair shifted and squeezed Jim's hand. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

Jim shook his head. "No I can't, thank goodness."

The nurse entered the curtained room. "They have a room ready in cardiology. They need to monitor your heart rhythms for the evening. You took quite a jolt."

"A new wing, haven't been there yet." Blair said after thinking of all the wings and floors he had spent over the last three years.

"You know that isn't something I would strive for Chief."

"What?"

"Wanting to be the first citizen of Cascade to stay in every ward that Cascade General offers."

"Can't happen, Maternity Ward."

The nurse giggled, "He has you there."

While moving the bed out of the curtain and down the corridor, Jim responded, "Well you haven't stepped into the Sandburg Zone, anything can happen."

~the End ~


End file.
